<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you listening? (i'm right behind you) by ForEverwontbeForeveR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910871">are you listening? (i'm right behind you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR'>ForEverwontbeForeveR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Hadestown, i blame quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Lady Chariot loved the queen and underworld they shared.</em><br/><em>But without her above, not a single flower would bloom.</em><br/><em>So the queen agreed that for half of each year</em><br/><em>She would stay with her there in their world down below</em><br/><em>But the other half, she could walk in the sun</em><br/><em>And that is where the seasons come from.</em><br/> <br/>Diana was certain summer should last longer than two months.</p><p>or a hadestown au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>R.I.P</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Hannah England</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong><em>3.6.1913 - 2.28.1931</em></strong> </p>
</div><br/><p>Diana watches the family weep, their sobs ringing around the town. She didn’t know the deceased girl, but she couldn’t help but feel pity.</p>
<p>Winter has been getting worse every week. It was only until today was it starting to subside to make room for the next season. The cold has been blocking anyone from any kind of heat, and there was nothing you could do to get away from it.</p>
<p>Diana was lucky that she didn’t end up in death’s hands.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The town was silent. Nothing can be heard except for wind’s blow, freezing any poor soul unarmed in a cloth.</p>
<p>Diana wraps her coat tighter around her. The bag clinging on her shoulders becomes a bit heavier as her steps grow.</p>
<p>While walking, she suddenly felt hands slowly snaking their way to her waist. Without thinking about it, she turned around and stepped on the stranger’s foot. Taking no time to apprehend the mysterious person, she revealed the face and let herself relax. “Ow…”</p>
<p>Akko.</p>
<p>“It’s you.” Diana coughed</p>
<p>The brunette smiled. “It’s me.”</p>
<p>“Akko,” She let go and helped the poor girl on her feet, the latter dusting off any dirt stuck on her shirt. “I told you to stop doing that.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to cheer you up. You seemed more down than ever.”</p>
<p>Diana sighed. She wasn’t down, it's just that everything around them just started bothering her even more. No one was safe at this point of time. The cold was merciless, bringing as many people as possible to their graves. Otherwise, you would be on the streets, begging for spare change.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Akko looks at her with worried eyes, something that never failed to soften the blonde.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you, Akko.” Diana smiles and takes the girl’s hands in her own. The grin grew when the other had red growing on their cheeks. “Is there something you would want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“W-well I just wanted to spend some time with you. Amanda gave a day off.” Akko rubs the back of her head. “The fields look good today. I thought we could rest there for a while.”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>Diana follows behind as Akko leads the way with small ramblings that the blonde fawned over. It always amuses Diana how the brunette could say something so simple yet intriguing. The girl<br/>
could sing the alphabet and Diana would still fall in love with her even more.</p>
<p>The two take a seat on the soft grass. Diana lay down her bag beside her while Akko took out the guitar that had been clasp on her chest, strumming a few chords.</p>
<p>Diana smiles. “Have you been writing songs again?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! I have a melody in mind but nothing to go along with it though.”</p>
<p>Diana stares at the smile on Akko’s face, spreading its joy into her.</p>
<p>She knew about the brunette’s love for music. How she wanted to sing to the world and show happiness even during these dark times. Inspiring them to believe in themselves no matter what would happen. If anyone could do that it was Akko. Why wouldn’t she? Just by the girl’s smile was already contagious.</p>
<p>The first time the two met, Diana already saw the brunette’s gift by the time the girl spoke. As she was trying to get any heat from the small candle on her table, Akko suddenly went up to her with a supposedly paper flower.</p>
<p>“Come home with me.” Akko said while kneeling down in front of the blonde, who looked at the girl like she was a complete fool.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“The one whose gonna marry you.”</p>
<p>Diana grinned at the memory. Even as strangers, Akko still got the blonde to be amused by her little antics.</p>
<p>“Do you remember what you said the first time we met?” The brunette looks up from her guitar to her love. “About you being the one who I would marry.”</p>
<p>Akko blushes while she tries to look away. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Diana smirks. “I suppose your proposal wasn’t real, then.”</p>
<p>Diana pretends to be hurt by the words while Akko just grins at her with the blush rapidly growing. “I’m not saying that-“</p>
<p>“So you are a liar- and a player too!” Diana points at the guitar.</p>
<p>They both laugh, forgetting about the cold wind blowing to them. The world seemed so far away, almost like they were in a whole new place. It was just them in each other’s hands with nothing<br/>
to separate their bond.</p>
<p>“I feel like I've always known you.” Akko suddenly said with her angelic voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah... I know what you mean.” Diana replies as she stares at the other’s lips, gently touching the girl’s cheek. “Were you serious about the proposal?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Diana smiles before leaning in to kiss her lover’s lips. The same lips that told her sweet words which made her fall, not just in love, but also into the warmest arms she could ever land on.<br/>
She felt like she was home. Everything was perfect, like a fire during a freezing winter. She was right where she wanted to be. Where she needed to be.</p>
<p>But as much as they hated it, both had to move from each other, but their hands stayed close, unwilling to let go just yet, as hearts beat as fast as they could.</p>
<p>They lean for another, but the wind got in the way. Diana flinched away and put both her palm inside her coat’s pocket. “I-I’m sorry..”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Akko takes Diana into her arms, giving any warmth the other needed. The blonde didn’t protest and instead melted from the embrace. “Aren’t you cold?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Akko looks down with a smile. “Besides, I have you to keep me warm.”</p>
<p>After that, they sat in silence. The comfort each of them gave was too hard to say in words. Staying close so the wind wouldn’t get in between.</p>
<p>“Do you want to hear the song I made?” Diana looks up and is greeted with the same smile she dreams of.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Both of them sit up. Akko grabs her guitar and gives one more smile for herself before strumming the first chord.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Queen of shadows</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Queen of shades </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meridies was queen of the Underworld</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But she fell in love with a beautiful lady</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who walked up above, bringing joy to the world</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She fell in love with Chariot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And she took her home to become her queen</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where the sun never shone</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Singing...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la...</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>…. And that’s all I got.”</p>
<p>“Akko.”</p>
<p>The song was absolutely beautiful. Diana felt like the Gods were talking to her. She listened all throughout, every line making her fall even more. But it seemed she wasn’t the only one listening.</p>
<p>The wind suddenly stopped. Diana didn’t feel cold anymore and the grass beneath them was even more soft than it used to be. And in Akko’s hand,</p>
<p>A flower.</p>
<p>A rose nonetheless.</p>
<p>There’s no way one could grow at this time. Not after winter has just ended its cycle. Even if one did, it should at least just be a sprout. And it shouldn’t just grow out of a person’s hand.</p>
<p>Diana takes the flower from Akko in deep shock. “How did you do that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know..” Akko looks with the same surprise the blonde had, touching the palm the flower came out of. “The song isn’t finished though.”</p>
<p>“Even so, it can do this.” Diana looks up with a cheerful grin, once again making the brunette blush. “You have to finish it.”</p>
<p>The two look at each other for a while. Their eyes not getting tired of the sight in front of them. A passion blooming from both.</p>
<p>But before any of them could speak, a loud rumbling broke their stance.</p>
<p>They turned to the sound and saw a train pulling up to the town. Diana looks closer and sees a woman step off with an extravagant outfit.</p>
<p>“Chariot…”</p>
<p>Diana looked at Akko who was smiling with excitement. “You know her?”</p>
<p>She didn’t get a response, instead she was dragged out of the grass with her lover bringing back to the town’s saloon.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You must be Diana.”</p>
<p>She turns beside her and sees Lady Chariot take a seat next to her with a bottle of wine in her hand.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>The lady nods before turning their attention back to the scene in front of them.</p>
<p>Everyone was dancing everywhere. Chants of joy going around the room with smiles to shine with it. The stomping of feet going with the music’s rhythm.</p>
<p>And most importantly, there was food everywhere.</p>
<p>Tables were occupied with baskets of pastries of sorts. Cups were filled with wine that had more than enough to spare.</p>
<p>It felt like she was in a different world. A while ago, she was walking outside, where the begging of poor souls is all you could hear. Then suddenly, she was in the most buoyant party she had ever seen.</p>
<p>And of course, in the middle of the celebration, Akko, who was playing along with the band, was laughing with the people going around her. Strumming chords on her precious instrument with a blinding smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You seem to be all Akko could talk about ever since I got here.” Lady Chariot looks at her with a grin. “How long have you two been together?”</p>
<p>“A few months.”</p>
<p>“Woah… you can deal with her for that long?”</p>
<p>She chuckled. “I hope to ask for more.”</p>
<p>Lady Chariot looks at her with a smile. “You know, you two remind me of my wife and I. We used to be so young, so in love.” She lets out a sad chuckle. “I guess love never really dies here, huh?”</p>
<p>Diana didn’t quite know what that was supposed to mean but by the sadden look of the woman, she didn’t bother asking.</p>
<p>A few seconds of silence passed until the older woman spoke once again. “I gave that big guitar of hers when she was a child.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Diana respects the change of topic.</p>
<p>“It was an old possession of mine, even got a lady whipped for me just by playing it.” Chariot’s smile grew even more. “I guess it did the same for her.”</p>
<p>Red came to the blonde’s face, a nervous laugh coming along with it.</p>
<p>When they hear the crowd call out the lady’s name, Chariot stands up from the table and walks off to the happy mob. But before she could fully disappear, she turned around to the blonde.</p>
<p>“Diana, take care of her, okay? She’s a special one.”</p>
<p>Diana stands there silent. She saw a glimpse of worry on the woman’s small smile. Diana nods nonetheless.</p>
<p>And then the woman was gone.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Diana smiles as she watches Akko arranging the chairs back to their proper position who was oblivious to the blonde’s presence.</p>
<p>Everyone from the party has gone home, leaving a grand mess behind. And in pure Akko style, she stayed and cleared as much trash as she could.</p>
<p>“I thought it was your day off today?” Diana says as she walks closer to the brunette.</p>
<p>Akko turns to her with a surprise face. “Oh! Uh Amanda gave me an extra pay for cleaning up tonight.”</p>
<p>Diana watches as Akko excitedly reaches in her pockets and pulls out a few bills, some a bit ruined by its poor crease. “See.”</p>
<p>Diana’s smile grew. “And what would you do with that?”</p>
<p>“Well… you said you agreed to marry me, and I don’t really have enough money for a ring, not even half for a wedding.” Akko rubs the back of her neck. “I guess I wanted to give you a proper proposal.”</p>
<p>Diana looks at Akko in shock, her mouth on the ground. Her silence gave Akko a worried heart.</p>
<p>“You did say yes, right? Did I read it wrong?”</p>
<p>Diana immediately shook her head. She closed her mouth and tried to come up with a response.</p>
<p>“No no no, it’s just that..” Diana reaches her hands to her lover, keeping her close as she could.</p>
<p>Diana knew nothing but how to provide for herself. She has been fighting against the cold for so long, she forgot what it was like to be protected.</p>
<p>Her coat was the only thing keeping the breezing wind away from her. And her bag was her only carrier of needs.</p>
<p>But the moment Akko asked her to take her home, suddenly she forgot how dark and cold it gets. All she ever knew was how to hold herself, but now, all she wanted was to hold Akko tight and never let go.</p>
<p>Diana didn’t realize her tears started pouring out until arms were wrapped around her, like a sweet blanket that she couldn’t help but lean closer to.</p>
<p> Akko held like she was the world. Keeping her away from whatever sky was above them. </p>
<p>They stayed in their little spot with each other in their embrace. Too scared to let go, fearing they will lose everything they have.</p>
<p>“Say that you’ll hold me forever.” Diana looks up to catch her lover’s warm red eyes. “Say that we’ll stay with each other and it will always be like this.”</p>
<p>Akko smiles at her as she moves closer to Diana. “As long as we stay with each other, it will forever be like this.”</p>
<p>They let their lips close their tight embrace, sharing their warmth. As the need for air came too much to ignore, they moved from each other with smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“I should earn some money too. You’re not the only one getting married.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>As months go by, the two fiancees have been able to stack a good amount of money for their wedding. With Akko performing and cleaning for the saloon while Diana goes out finding firewood and selling to other citizens. And though they have yet to reach their ideal amount, the two kept going.</p>
<p>There were times Diana can see Akko singing as she gathers her products. She watches as the brunette plays her guitar with a huge smile on her face that Diana never got tired of. Sometimes Akko catches a glimpse of her staring, to which the brunette just grinned back.</p>
<p>And as days go on, the parties grow even more lively. With the food being enough to feed those with empty stomachs.</p>
<p>But today, all of the bright warm lights started withering away to make room for the next season.</p>
<p>
  <em> Winter was coming again.</em>
</p>
<p>Summer never stays long anymore. This place is mostly frozen and if not it was blazing hot.</p>
<p>“Oh come on!” Lady Chariot shouts in annoyance with her wine bottle thrown to the ground. Empty. It was never empty. “That was not six months!”</p>
<p>The whistle of a train went around, surprising Diana and a groan from Chariot.</p>
<p>The woman takes one last sip from her cup before gathering her suitcase and walking off to the train station.</p>
<p>“Where is she going?” Diana asked Akko who was standing beside her. The wind suddenly started getting cold again.</p>
<p>“Miss Croix is coming to take her home.” Akko whispers.</p>
<p>The door of the train opens to reveal a woman -Miss Croix Diana assumes- with lavender hair. The woman wears lavish attire similar to Lady Chariot’s. Though hers were more darked toned with a pair of dark glasses and a red cape around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“You're early.” Chariot says. A mad glare too obvious to hide.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” Croix replies with a smirk and her hand out for the other woman to take.</p>
<p>As the two stepped in the caravan, Diana finally noticed how the couple seemed to be living in a life of luxury, with the outfits and the accessories they used.</p>
<p>“Do they own a business?” Diana asked again to the brunette.</p>
<p>“A gold mine. That’s how Miss Croix gets everything she has.” Akko says, looking a bit sad. “She’s the boss down there. With her workers following every command she has.”</p>
<p>The train sped off and suddenly everything died.</p>
<p>The cold was back. Diana and Akko both felt the breeze as they held each other closer.</p>
<p>“It’s too soon. It’s not supposed to be like this.” Akko says with a small frown.</p>
<p>Diana holds her closer. “Well unless something brings the world back into tune. This is how it is.”</p>
<p>Akko suddenly lets go of her and looks down. Diana tries to reach back but Akko starts to walk off.</p>
<p>“Hey where are you going?” Diana says while following the girl from behind.</p>
<p>Akko turns around a small smile now on her face. “I have to finish the song.”</p>
<p>Diana stares at her in disbelief. Just as when the cold has come on, Akko runs away to write a song instead of trying to keep warm. But Diana was too weak for the smile on Akko’s face to disagree. She lets out a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Finish it quick.” Diana looks around and senses the wind being stronger than it usually is. “A storm might be coming.”</p>
<p>Diana holds her coat close, now that Akko has decided to leave her alone. The change in temperature suddenly comes to her drastically.</p>
<p>“We need food to survive it.” She says as if it was obvious, but Akko was not listening as they kept walking. Diana sighs and walks off on her own. “We need firewood.”</p>
<p>“How about you help me later when you are halfway done?”</p>
<p>Akko remains silent, her mind too busy coming up with lyrics.</p>
<p>“Did you hear me, Akko?”</p>
<p>Then the brunette was gone, running off to who knows what with Diana left behind. Diana huffs.</p>
<p>“Okay. Finish it.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The price for bread was raised. </em>
</p>
<p>Diana growls. She understood why it would but it isn’t helping her situation.</p>
<p>Especially since her fiancée, who was still writing her masterpiece, refuses to help her with any of the gatherings she has been doing for the both of them.</p>
<p>Diana tried to be supportive. She really did. She saw what the song can do. When Akko sang it, a flower manifested from their cold hands before summer could even come in. It wasn’t any ordinary song.</p>
<p>Diana was trying to believe that the song Akko has been working on was going to shelter them from the wind. She trusted her lover to do all she could to protect them. So Diana waited for Akko to come along with her and help stack up their supply.</p>
<p>But she never came around.</p>
<p>Instead, Diana was alone with her shoulders aching from the weight of her bag filled with everything she found.</p>
<p>She has been looking high and low. But there wasn’t any food she could get a hold of that didn’t require any money to eat it.</p>
<p>
  <em>The wedding money.</em>
</p>
<p>Diana shook her head. She can’t use it. They saved that for one thing and one thing only. But walking alone with a shivering body was starting to give her doubts.</p>
<p>She tried to forget the temptation, going around and asking people for spare matches to keep a focused mind up.</p>
<p>While walking, hands were slowly reaching for her waist. Diana turns around, at last, the great poet has decided to stop writing and help with-</p>
<p>
  <strong> “GIVE ME THE BAG!” </strong>
</p>
<p>The shout caught her off guard, giving whoever was behind the time to take what they wanted. She tried to take it back. But the time she felt the weight of her shoulders were gone, it was too late</p>
<p>“Give that back!” Diana tries to fight, using what power she could take. Though it was no use with her opponent having a height advantage to her. She didn’t back down. “It's everything we have!”</p>
<p>“Akko!”</p>
<p>A tug on her coat changed her focus. Another mugger was trying to take the clothing away from her, the cold wind making its way to her skin.</p>
<p>“AKKO!”</p>
<p>Diana gave all the strength she had to keep what she had left, hoping it would give enough time for her lover to come and save her.</p>
<p>
  <strong> “AKKO!”</strong>
</p>
<p>Her shouts grow louder. She was losing the fight to the two much larger people on the other end.</p>
<p>Eventually they had enough. A hard kick made way to Diana’s hungry belly, causing her to lose the grip she had, letting the thieves run away with everything she had.</p>
<p>Everything she needed.</p>
<p>She tried to catch up with the muggers, but the wind was already with her, demanding she stays down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where is she?</em>
</p>
<p>Instead, she walks back to the saloon. Her legs become more and more frozen as every step grows. Even rubbing her hands together didn’t give her any warmth. And with her freezing body, a<br/>
groan from her stomach came loud.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p>
<p>She didn’t know where she was anymore. Her eyes stay on the ground and her breaths become puffs of snow.</p>
<p>Warmth.</p>
<p>That was all she could think about. Her neck was losing heat with her hands trying to take it. She was turning desperate. She would take anything to keep the cold from her.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>Diana looks up with a stiff neck. She adjusted her eyes to properly see who was in front of her. She didn’t even realize she was near the railroad.</p>
<p>“Cat got your tongue?”</p>
<p>She caught the glimpse of the person talking, and suddenly recognized them.</p>
<p>“M-miss Croix?”</p>
<p>“What is someone so pretty and young doing outside at this weather? Isn’t your lungs cold from the wind?”</p>
<p>Diana can see her poor reflection in the woman’s dark glasses. She saw how her arms were shaking so quickly and her nose became red while her skin became even more pale than it already was.</p>
<p>“You know from where I am from, no one is freezing there. They are free from anything that hurts you here. You should come with me.”</p>
<p>Diana moved away from Miss Croix who tried reaching for her hands. She wasn’t sure if she should trust the woman. She can feel the heat from the woman’s hand and she wanted nothing more than to wrap it around her like she did with her coat that kept away from the cold.</p>
<p>The woman moves closer to her, and with the heat being so close to Diana, she didn’t try to go away. “I-I can’t… A-akko”</p>
<p>“Akko?” She senses the recognition in the woman’s voice. “A friend of yours?”</p>
<p>“She’s my love.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Silence surrounds them as Miss Croix looks at her, a small smirk on the corner of her lips. “I am guessing she has enough for you to survive.”</p>
<p> Diana looks up making the smirk grow even more. The woman reaches to her pocket and takes out a shiny token, giving it to the blonde.</p>
<p>“What is that?”</p>
<p>“Your ticket. It will take you to where I am from.”</p>
<p>The woman walks away, taking the only warmth Diana had. But before she could fully disappear, she turned back to the blonde.</p>
<p>“You are nearing your limit and yet the storm has yet to come. If you stick in this desperate scene you’ll see how people can get truly mean.”</p>
<p>Then she was alone again, with the token in her hands, freezing in the middle of the merciless cold.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><em>I don’t need it.</em> She repeats.</p>
<p>Diana should just forget about this and run back home. She shouldn’t even be thinking about her choice.</p>
<p>But she had nothing. She could die by just walking back without a coat and there wasn’t even food for her to live with.</p>
<p>She needs to help her own. There was no one she could trust except herself. She has to take what she can and all she has is a ticket to a warm free place.</p>
<p>It wasn’t right to run away but yet she would die from the cold if she stays.</p>
<p>But Akko…</p>
<p>Her heart was aching. Akko will always have her love. She wanted nothing but to stay and marry her love, or at least hear the song Akko has been so passionate about.<br/>
But her skin was winning over her heart.</p>
<p>A train lets out it’s final whistle before speeding off to the dark.</p>
<p>And then, Diana was gone.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Diana?” Akko asked out loud, looking around for the blonde.</p>
<p>“Hey, the great musician! Are you done with your masterpiece?”</p>
<p>Akko turns around and sees Amanda staring at her, sarcasm all over her face.</p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p>Amanda laughs. “What do you mean? She called your name a while ago. I guess you weren’t listening.”</p>
<p>“What?” Akko looks at her in disbelief with a frown on her face. When the other woman turns away she can feel something wasn’t right. “Is she still looking around?”</p>
<p>“Why do you wanna know?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go wherever she is.”</p>
<p>Amanda stares at her with sly eyes. With a loud huff, she drags Akko out of the saloon and shows her the new wooden cross outside.</p>
<p>Akko looks at it, her red eyes widen as she kneels down closer to the sign. The world’s entire height knocking the air out of her lungs as she tries to take in what she has seen.</p>
<p>“Do you have a ticket?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head, keeping her head on the ground.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so. It’s not your time yet. Though there is another way, but…”</p>
<p>“Another way?” Akko immediately looks up forcing her stubborn leg to stand.</p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to say-“</p>
<p>She holds Amanda’s shoulders tight, showing how desperate she was. “You need to tell me.”</p>
<p>Amanda hesitates but gives in nonetheless.</p>
<p>“It’s not an easy way, Akko. It isn’t for the sensitive of soul.” She looks straight into her eyes. “Do you really wanna go?”</p>
<p>“With all my heart.”</p>
<p>Amanda sighs. “Yep. That’s a start. Now listen carefully this time, you’re going to have to take the long way down. Travel only at night. No one can see you. Follow the tracks. Keep on walking and don’t stop, not for anything.”</p>
<p>Akko starts to run but Amanda calls out for her again.</p>
<p>“Bring your guitar. You’ll need it.”</p>
<p>Akko stares at her confused but agrees nonetheless. Clinging the instrument to her chest and covering her face with the red scarf given by the other girl, she runs away to the dark and never once looks back.</p>
<p>“Wait for me, Diana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda watches from a distance as the brunette disappears. She looks down again to the wooden cross.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <strong> <em>R.I.P<br/>
</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <strong> <em>Diana Cavendish</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <strong> <em>4.30.1912 - 12.1.1931</em></strong></p>
</div><p>
  <em> To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once she signed her name on the contract, everything was different.</p>
<p>Diana doesn’t feel her shoulders ache. Her body was no longer quivering instead covered with heat all around her. Everything that she used to defend herself from was gone.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was free.</em>
</p>
<p>Diana picks up the pickaxe Miss Croix gave her in the woman’s office. She looks around her surroundings.</p>
<p>There was smoke coming from the machines around the underground factory. The fire kept her and the other workers in the place keeping them from any cold temperature. And the wall,</p>
<p>There was a wall right in front of everything. The thick bricks keep anyone from going in and any of them from going out. Diana can’t seem to find where it ended.</p>
<p>Diana follows the line of workers into the dark cave. She copies the same movement that the others do with their own pickaxes into hers.</p>
<p>Diana tries to ask for help from the others while working but no one even tries to look at her, like they were trying to keep their heads low.</p>
<p>She shrugged it off. Maybe it was best if she focused on her work.</p>
<p>Her body soon fell into a robotic routine. She lost track of time but she would have to believe she was swaying her pickaxe more than an hour. And yet her shoulders didn’t ache.</p>
<p>That should be a good thing. But once she tried to simply take a break, her body didn’t listen. It felt like her body wasn’t hers anymore.</p>
<p>Diana shook her head. That was ridiculous. She was free. No reason for her to doubt she was.</p>
<p>But the more time she spent in the underground, the more sure she was with her assumptions. But she couldn’t accept it just yet.</p>
<p>Once she catches a glimpse of the lavender woman, she tries to walk up to her, leaving her work place which makes everyone look at her. Diana ignored it. “Miss Croix, Can I speak with you?”</p>
<p>The woman didn’t talk, just stared at the girl with a stern look, scaring the blonde a bit. The tension around growing as more silence got in between. And as if she read Diana's mind, Croix replied.</p>
<p>“You work for me, I will keep you warm. That was <em> all</em> I promised.”</p>
<p>Then Diana was back on the line, her pickaxe still punching on the cave’s walls. Her arms were not following what she wanted them to do.</p>
<p>This isn’t right.</p>
<p>She tries again. Escaping her task to get to the queen of this place. But unlike last time, the woman was nowhere to be found. Instead, she found a familiar red haired lady.</p>
<p>“Lady Chariot!”</p>
<p>She ran to the woman who looked at her in complete confusion. “Diana? Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Can you help me talk to Miss Croix?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Chariot takes a look at Diana. The girl’s usual attire was gone. She wore the same uniform everyone else in the mine did. Dust and oil stain around her skin with sweat to finish the look. “Oh no…”</p>
<p>“Please. I need to speak with her.”</p>
<p>Diana begs but when the woman turns away from her, she feels the anxiety kick up.</p>
<p>“Lady Chariot, please! This has to be a mistake. She told me this was a free land.”</p>
<p>“This is a mistake, but now you have to pay for it.”</p>
<p>Diana steps closer, refusing to believe what was just said. “Please…”</p>
<p>Lady Chariot looks down at her with pity. No one deserved this, especially Diana herself. But there once a deal was signed, there was no turning back.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Diana.”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Diana stopped working.</p>
<p>Everyone stared at her with fear-filled eyes. Her pickaxe on the ground made the loudest ring in the whole cave, but she didn’t care. She wanted to talk to the queen.</p>
<p>“Who told you to stop?” Green eyes staring at her with darkness but Diana didn’t flinch.</p>
<p>“You lied to me.” She spat out.</p>
<p>The woman stayed silent, her eyes never leaving the dark tones.  A smirk glowing as bright as it can made the girl’s stomach churn.</p>
<p>“I want my life back.” Diana says keeping her stance.</p>
<p>The smirk turned into a laugh roaming around the walls. Suddenly arms held Diana tight. Two on each side twisting her pale flesh dragging her to the floor, away from anyone else in the cave.</p>
<p>Miss Croix kneels to her level the black aura never left. Diana stares at her in malice.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say so.”</p>
<p>And as the woman’s fingers snapped, all the air from Diana’s lungs left.</p>
<p>Cold. She was cold once again with nothing to protect herself with. It was more harsh than it used to be making her feel like complete ice.</p>
<p>People started leaving her on the ground giving the freezing air a bigger chance of getting to her. She wraps her arms around her but yet nothing gives her anything.</p>
<p>“I will let you back once you’re ready to follow.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>She was alone. Again.</p>
<p>Weak against everything around her. No matter what she does, her body remains colder than ever. She tries to speak for help but nothing happens.</p>
<p>All she wished for was to fall asleep and never wake up. Safe from the world and it’s tragedies. That’s what she thought Miss Croix promised her.</p>
<p>She laughs at herself. It was a trick. A trick she fell for.</p>
<p>The woman laid her down to her cage where nothing was going to hurt her. And now, nothing was going to wake her up.</p>
<p>Dead. That was all she was.</p>
<p>And now, every time she opens her mouth, not a single thing comes out. </p>
<p>She feels a breeze come through her. Reminding her of the wind from the fields where Akko played for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Akko.</em>
</p>
<p>She whimpers. Not only was the cold bothering her enough. Piercing her with chills all around her body. The thought of her love had to come to her.</p>
<p>She regretted it. Leaving her without any letter. Not even a proper goodbye.</p>
<p>She missed the arms that were around her and made her feel home.</p>
<p>Home. She wanted to go home.</p>
<p>To go back to the very person that promised they’ll always stay with each other till the very end of time.</p>
<p>She smiles at the memory. A small warmth from her heart bringing tears rolling down her face.</p>
<p>What could she be doing-</p>
<p>“Diana?”</p>
<p>She froze. That had to be from her head. Desperate wishes from her guilt and regret.</p>
<p>“Diana?”</p>
<p>It grew louder but she couldn’t resist this time. She turns to where the noise came from and sees a small light coming near her.</p>
<p>“Diana? Is that you?”</p>
<p>Her eyes took in more as the figure came closer. She sees the guitar strapped to the back of the person. The light from the mine illuminated more to her vision as she found the red scarf around the person’s neck. The red scarf that matched their-</p>
<p>Red eyes.</p>
<p>The same red eyes that she knew too well to even mistake for anything else but love.</p>
<p>“Akko…”</p>
<p>“Diana!”</p>
<p>Then warmth came all around her as arms found their way into hers. Breaking the curse that left her freezing for how so long. She wasn’t quivering from the cold but she also wasn’t sweating from the heat. It was just right.<br/>
It was home.</p>
<p>More tears rolled down as she held her lover closer, letting out one of the most helpless sounds there ever was as she tried to speak.</p>
<p>“It’s you…”</p>
<p>Akko nods in her chest. “It’s me.”</p>
<p>She smiles brighter when she deepens their embrace. “You heard me call for you?”</p>
<p>The girl was silent as she took the blonde’s hands, showing her own set of tears.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” Akko says as she buries her face in Diana’s hands, apologizing for everything that happened. Diana shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not.”</p>
<p>“You called my name and I…”</p>
<p>Diana lifts up Akko’s face to rest on their foreheads while wiping off some of the tears.</p>
<p>“You came.” She says as she tries to hide her own tears away. “But how did you get here? On the train?”</p>
<p>Diana panics. That would mean-</p>
<p>“I walked. A long way.” Akko replies immediately sensing the other’s distress.</p>
<p>Diana just stares at her in shock before bringing both of them into another embrace. “How did you get through the wall?”</p>
<p>“I sang the song. The one I was working on.”</p>
<p>Diana just laughs as she stays in her position, going deeper into the warmth she always loved.</p>
<p>Akko then pulls away, making Diana reach for her again. The brunette takes her hands with a smile.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll take you home.”</p>
<p>And as much as she wanted to, Diana stops. She lets go of the other’s hand as she tries to come up with words.</p>
<p>“Akko… I can’t come home.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Diana looks away. She isn’t ready for this. She can’t tell Akko she left so that she could-</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Who are you?”</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Diana felt the chills run down her spine as the queen stands in front of them. The smug on her face made Diana lose any confidence she had a second ago. The woman steps closer.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we met before but I can tell you don’t belong here.” Diana can feel Akko’s heart drop. “You are trespassing my property, dear. Go home.”</p>
<p>Diana loves Akko and everything about her. She always admired how the girl stayed true to what she dreamed for. Diana smiles whenever she watches Akko try until she drops. But right now, she wasn’t smiling. Instead, she watches Akko stand up with her heart on her sleeves while Diana tries to beg her to stop.</p>
<p>“Akko! Please just go!”</p>
<p>“I’m not going back alone. I came here to take her home.”</p>
<p>Diana just holds Akko tight while she looks down, feeling hopeless and afraid of what was in front of them. </p>
<p>But before the two could even look at each other, Diana was being dragged away again. She tries to shout and fight back against the restraints but to no avail. She looks up to find Akko being held but closer to the queen who was holding her chin to her face. </p>
<p>“You really don’t know who I am, do you?” Akko growls when a smirk appears on the woman’s face. “She couldn’t go anywhere, even if she wanted to. She made a deal and now she belongs to me.”</p>
<p>“Deal?”</p>
<p>Diana looks down, avoiding Akko’s confused gazes. She felt those eyes stab a thousand knives on the back, each making her choke out in agony.</p>
<p>“Oh, you didn’t know. Well then…” The queen walks away close to Diana, smirking like a maniac in front of her. The woman snaps her fingers taking everyone’s attention. </p>
<p>“She’s all yours, boys.”</p>
<p>Diana watches in terror as a kick comes to Akko’s stomach. She tries to get away from hands holding her down, shouting every curse she knows but that stops the punch making its way to her lover’s face.</p>
<p>But as her pleas grew louder and louder, someone eventually came to their help.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“STOP!”</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>And just like that, Both Akko and Diana were released from the grips keeping them apart. Diana runs to Akko who was on the ground looking more than fainted.</p>
<p>Diana wraps her arms around the poor girl, keeping away anyone from touching either of them as she soothes the girl. Diana lets everything tune down as she focuses on Akko’s vulnerable state. Though she couldn’t but feel warm when the girl gave her a small smile telling her that she was alright.</p>
<p>“Croix! How could you?” They both look up to find Lady Chariot in front of the queen, her face as expressionless as it can be.</p>
<p>“You stay out of this.”</p>
<p>“She’s just a girl in love.”</p>
<p>“The girl means nothing to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know.” Chariot lets up a sad laugh. “But she means everything to her.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Let her go.”</p>
<p>“Let her go?” The woman snaps her attention to her wife. “I can’t let them go. That’s not how it works. If one of them leaves, everyone will want to as well.”</p>
<p>Diana tightens her hand around Akko as they watch two goddesses fighting. Fighting about them.</p>
<p>“This is the only person that got through the wall without a ticket. She was willing to go through a dangerous walk just for this girl. Don’t you see how much she loves her?”</p>
<p>Croix turns to Akko who held her breath.  “Do you think you could provide for her? She left because she couldn’t protect her from the wind. What do you have to give?”</p>
<p>“All the things love could only buy!” Chariot shouts, taking back Croix glances. “Croix, I didn’t marry you for your money or gold! I never wanted thousands of workers under our hands. I wanted us to be happy! Why won’t you let them be?”</p>
<p>The queen just looks at her in shock. Defeated, she let out a sigh before turning to Akko once again. “Alright, dear. Since my wife is such a <em> fan </em>  of you,”</p>
<p>A chair comes out of nowhere. Diana helps Akko stand up keeping an arm close to the girl as support. Croix takes a seat at the surprise chair with Chariot beside her, a worried look on her face.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you sing for me? Doesn’t matter what. Make me laugh, make me weep, make the queen feel young again. Just sing a song and I’ll think about letting you go.”</p>
<p>Akko swallows a lump on her throat. Her hands shaking at the request. The cold suddenly going through the poor girl who stands on her weak feet. </p>
<p>“Akko, It’s okay.” Diana says as she takes her in her arms. “You can do it. I’m right behind you.” </p>
<p>Diana gives her a kiss before offering her guitar. Something to make Akko soften before being left alone in front of the dark queen.</p>
<p>Diana watches as Akko takes one more look at her. She gives one more smile for herself before strumming the first chord.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Queen of shadows</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Queen of shades</em>
</p>
<p><em>Meridies was queen of the Underworld-</em><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“So it’s about me.” Croix smiled, catching Akko off guard. </p>
<p>Diana can see the girl trying to gather her courage again before plucking to the next chord.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But she fell in love with a beautiful lady </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who walked up above, bringing joy to the world-</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Croix laughs, earning a disappointed Chariot look at her and a nervous Akko freezing up. </p>
<p>Diana catches the poor girl’s attention and gives a warm smile setting the girl at ease. Akko nods as she closes her eyes, letting herself get lost from the world around her and into her own. </p>
<p>“Go on.” Diana whispers.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She fell in love with Chariot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I know how it was because</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was like me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A girl deeply in love </em>
</p>
<p><em>Singing</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Diana lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she remembers the song. She was too deep into listening, she couldn’t hear anything else in the world.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Where did you get that melody?” Croix sits up but Diana ignores her, her heart too busy to care what she has to say now.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Let her finish, Croix.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you didn't know how</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you didn't know why</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you knew that you wanted to take her home</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You saw her alone there, against the sky</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was like she was someone you'd always known</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was like you were holding the world when you held her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Like yours were the arms that the whole world was in</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And there were no words for the way that you felt</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So you opened your mouth and you started to sing</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La la la la la la la</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Stop!” </strong>
</p>
<p>Croix stands up, ignoring all of the shouts of her wife. She walks to the girl singing who had bright lights surrounding her like some kind of angel. She gets closer and closer and just as she was about to take the guitar off her hands, </p>
<p>The lights blinded her eyes, bringing her into the world she once loved.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--------------------------------------------</p>
</div><br/><p>
  <em>The young Croix watches as Chariot fiddles with her guitar as they sit down on the fields of blossoming flowers around them.</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Have you been writing songs again?” She asked as the wind listened to their little conversation.</em></p>
<p>  <em>“Yeah! I have a melody in mind.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Croix just stares at the smile on her lover’s lips, the joy within it spreading to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stay close with each other like nothing else was in the world but them. The strumming of chords brings warm chills to their hearts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Do you want to hear the song I made?” Croix looks up and is greeted with the same smile she dreams of.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Sure.”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Croix sits down in front of the girl as Chariot stands on her feet with guitar in hand, the bright  grin still on her face as she closes her eyes, getting lost from the world and into her own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The young Chariot looks at her one last time before giving a smile for herself. She plucks the first chord.</em><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p> La la la la la la la... </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p> La la la la la la la... </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>La la la la la la la.. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Croix watches in fascination as her lover’s angelic voice rang through the air, letting nature listen to her song. She would never say how her heart melted right in that spot. Then as Chariot turned around, she noticed the rose in her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Chariot, what is that?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“A rose, silly.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They went closer and wrapped their arms around each other. Afraid if they let go, their whole world would whole apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Chariot…”</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“I really want to marry you.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Croix pulls away to look at the girl who seemed to be saddened by what she just said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Croix, I want to marry you, but I can’t leave the people here. They’ll freeze to death.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She holds the girl tight, trying to give any comfort to take the sadness away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stayed like that for so long and yet they never got tired. They always ended up wanting more even if the world said otherwise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Croix loved everything about Chariot. From her red locks to her voice. That was all she ever wanted. All she needed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“Chariot, can you sing for me?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And she did. She sang songs to the both of them, not caring if someone were to listen.  They were too warm to be bothered by the wind blowing. Too fawned to let the world come through them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And while her lover sings with the most holy sound she ever heard. A thought came to Croix.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>“I have an idea.”</em><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--------------------------------------------</p>
</div><br/>She opens her eyes as the world starts to fade. The cold heart melts away as the poor girl continues to sing. Old memories flashing at her like the sun. The sound of the guitar guiding her to the person she has forgotten to love.<p>Croix looks at her wife as tears glisten on their eyes.  The song ringing through the air pulls them together until they can no longer be closer. </p>
<p>Their hands reach for one another while their stares stay where they are. Their hearts begging for each other. And just like second nature, Croix opened her mouth.</p>
<p><em>“La la la la la la la…”</em> She echoes bringing her wife into pouring tears</p>
<p>They close the space between them. Their hands finally had contact but before they could feel their warmth, something was in the middle of their intertwined fingers.</p>
<p>A flower.</p>
<p>A rose nonetheless.</p>
<p>Even in the hottest of places, one was still able to grow. </p>
<p>And that’s when they wrapped each other’s arms and they stayed like that. Not letting the world tell them to stop.</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Diana looked at what was in front of her. The sad and distant couple that she knew had their marriage doomed, was holding each other like there was no tomorrow. Making sure they felt each other as much as they could.</p>
<p>It was different. They suddenly became something that was so unlike who she knew them as. Lady Chariot wasn’t a tired and bored woman who had more time to run than stay inside. The Queen wasn’t a dark, forceful, cold boss that wanted power. </p>
<p>Suddenly they were just people. People that loved each other as much as Sun and Moon did once.</p>
<p>The separated couple has gotten back together after what had happened. Being bored with each other. Shouting at each other’s throats for hours. Making every second of their lives miserable for each other.</p>
<p>Those were all gone, as those were the past.</p>
<p>They changed.</p>
<p>Everytime she looked at them, she realized what that could mean for her. She can feel that it was what she wanted. And even with everything falling apart, she knew what she could get.</p>
<p>What she could be.</p>
<p>Diana looks to her right. She sees Akko, smiling at the broken union she fixed. Pride fueling her grin. </p>
<p>Then she knew exactly what she could be.</p>
<p>“Lets go!” She shouted as she ran to her love. With everything she felt, she brought a smiling face. She can feel the other girl’s shock at her sudden outburst. Wanting to hear what she said again. Her smile grew even more.</p>
<p>“Lets go right now.” She giggles as her lover catches her before she could let herself get too excited. She can see the girl’s grin as she holds her hands.</p>
<p>“Ok lets go.” Akko says as she looks at their hands. “How?”</p>
<p>Diana can sense the other’s doubt. “We’ll walk. You know the way.” </p>
<p>“We’ll go back the way you came.” She placed her hands to the woman’s face. Though the latter still look down with hesitation.</p>
<p>“It’s a long way. Just to get to the cold and dark.” Akko let’s go of their hands to look at her eyes. “Are you sure you wanna go?”</p>
<p>“Take me home.” Diana said with tears glistening her eyes. She tries to reach for the other girl’s warmth.</p>
<p>The girl looked down to the hand the blonde interlocked. “I don’t have a soft bed for us there. There isn’t much of a good place to go. I don’t even have food for us to eat.”</p>
<p>Diana cups Akko’s face. Making sure the girl sees her face and †he tears that she knows she has been holding for too long. </p>
<p>“I don't need anything. I don’t need a bed of luxury. Just arms to keep me warm.” She says she wraps her lover’s arm around her. “Don’t promise me anything. Just stay with me and I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Both were crying now. Holding each other with all they had. Not wanting all of it to disappear so quickly. Holding so tight to hope that if they did for too long, it would be forever.</p>
<p>Akko’s sudden laugh made Diana look up. She sees the smile she so desperately loves. The girl kneels down to the blonde “Do you stay with me?” </p>
<p>Diana takes her hand. Offering it to her as a remainder that they were still unbreakable. And with that Diana holds her lover’s hands.</p>
<p>“I do.” </p>
<p>Akko stands giving Diana a chance to hold her face once again. “And stay with me no matter what happens?”</p>
<p>They both just let out a tired laugh. </p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>Their hands stayed together with smiles on their faces as both walked up to the married couple in front of them.</p>
<p>“Can we go?”</p>
<p>Said couple looked at them. Chariot warmly looks at them bringing their spirits up. Though the queen stays unreadable with her conflicted face.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know.”<em><br/>
</em></em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Diana holds Akko tight as they wait for the goddesses’ decision. Their hearts were racing, never knowing when to slow down as panic goes through them.</p>
<p>The tension died down a little when they saw Chariot make her way to them.</p>
<p>“She said you can go.”</p>
<p>“She did?”</p>
<p>The couple look up with hope and excitement, all of their worry backing away. Though Chariot’s face remained saddened with sorrow.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Akko asked.</p>
<p>“You can walk but it won’t be what you planned.” The woman looks at them, biting her lip. “You cannot hold each other’s hand or walk side by side.”</p>
<p>Diana looked at her in confusion. “Why?”</p>
<p>"She said Akko has to walk in front while you walk in back.”  Chariot looks at her, her face starting to lose its glow. “And if she turns around to make sure you’re coming too, you’ll come back here.”</p>
<p>Diana stares at the ground, a sullen irritation in her head. She wanted nothing more than to escape this ‘free’ land with her love. Setting herself free from the queen’s trick and living the life she always dreamed. And for her to have that, she needs to follow the way Croix wanted her to do made her upset.</p>
<p>It seemed like a trick. And Diana doesn’t like tricks.</p>
<p>“But why?” She repeated Akko’s question with a deeper heart. She turns a bit more relieved when she feels loving arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>The woman in front of them sighs. She reaches for both of the girls, holding their hands together. “Do you trust one another? Do you trust yourselves?”</p>
<p>They both look at each other. And like magic, all of their doubts run away with hope replacing them.</p>
<p>“We do.”</p>
<p>A small smile grows into the woman’s face. Letting their hands go, she turns around and disappears but before she could Akko speaks up.</p>
<p>“Lady Chariot?”</p>
<p>She looks at the poor girl. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“It’s not a trick?”</p>
<p>The fear in Akko’s face softens Chariot as she speaks with a soft voice.</p>
<p>“No, it’s a test.”</p>
<p>The woman takes them to the thick wall in front of everything. Croix was waiting there with a neglectful look as she stood near the door out of her kingdom.</p>
<p>Diana watches as Akko shivers through the chills the tension has been giving her. Without thinking, Diana pulls her into an embrace.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s going to be fine.” Diana runs her hands along the other’s. “You have me here to keep you warm.”</p>
<p>Akko looks down at her. She nods with a sad smile on her face trying to stay brave. Diana can still feel the hesitation so she closed the gap between them and placed one last kiss.</p>
<p>And though they did this before, it still felt so strong just like anything they have ever faced.</p>
<p>When they let go,  Akko seemed to be more confident and guided them to the two gods who looked at them with hopeful yet sad smiles.</p>
<p>When the queen snaps her fingers, the wall’s doors open, revealing the cold that was kept out of the place. The dark path ahead of them made both nervous and scared.</p>
<p>“Good luck.”</p>
<p>Akko looks to her side to see Croix offer her hand. She gives hers and shakes it slowly. She turns to Chariot who gives her shoulder a squeeze.</p>
<p>She finally looks at Diana, staring at her with the same eyes that always gave Diana hope.</p>
<p>“Stay close, okay? It can get pretty dangerous out there.”</p>
<p>Diana nods.</p>
<p>“Wait for me, Akko.”<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
The door behind them shuts loudly, scaring Akko to her bones. She tries to turn around but stops when she remembers what she was supposed to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bring her home. Don’t turn back.</em>
</p>
<p>She starts walking, finding the best route for the both of them to pass. The sharp rocks and wet floors were echoing each step she took. Though she couldn’t hear any of Diana’s.</p>
<p>“Are you still there?”</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>She keeps walking and tries to settle down the doubts coming in. Diana would never leave her alone. Especially, at a time like this.</p>
<p>Her head stares straight. The silence around her was starting to be too much.</p>
<p>She was trying. Trying so hard not to look back.</p>
<p>Multiple times she would sing her melody to calm herself down. The brunette tries to keep her focus. Making sure they are going the right track. They. They. They. They. She repeated in her mind. </p>
<p>She isn’t alone. Diana is right behind her. Following every step she took. They are going to make it out of this mess. Both of them. Not just one.</p>
<p>She keeps walking, singing songs when she feels the silence too disturbing for her. Taking breaks when her feet start hurting. Taking in her surroundings to make sure she was in the same path where she came from. Anything to keep her from looking back.</p>
<p>
  <em> Where is she? </em>
</p>
<p>Her footsteps aren’t there. She can’t even hear her breathing, which shouldn’t be hard to hear with the underground being completely dead. Her shadow doesn’t show when a light is behind her- Them. </p>
<p>Her love would never leave her like this. Not when she went through too much. Not when they made their promises. Both of them made sure to be there for each other. You followed her there, so she will follow you here. They will get out of here. </p>
<p>But she did. She left her once. She was too selfish to notice Diana’s needs. Too distracted by her own childish mind to even do a single thing the blonde wanted her to do. Who does she think she is? She wasn’t able to give Diana a life that knew she deserved, that’s why she left in the first place. So why would she follow her to go back to that life?</p>
<p>
  <em> Where are you? </em>
</p>
<p>What if this was a trick? What if Croix did this to get her to leave? What if everyone is laughing at her because she was a fool enough to take this dark, dangerous and lonely quest? What if she is alone?</p>
<p>Her fingers made their way to her hair, gripping at them as she tries to calm herself down.</p>
<p>She was going to take her home, just like she promised. Diana is right behind her, taking the same walk and jumps she had been doing. There was nothing for her to doubt.</p>
<p>Even if she could only hear her own breaths.<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
“Akko, are you listening?”</p>
<p>Diana speaks as she walks behind the poor girl. Making sure she doesn’t let the brunette leave even an inch apart from her. Trying to cooperate as much as she can. </p>
<p>“Akko, I’m right behind you. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>The trail they were passing seemed to be more perished than the mines could even dream of. Small lights flickering every so often, earning butterflies to the blonde’s stomach. Shadows that were certainly not hers overthrowing the minimum bright shine of those broken lights. The breathing of a hungry creature made her shut her mouth completely. She couldn’t believe Akko went through this just for her.</p>
<p>The poor girl had a tight grip on her guitar, worried that if she let go she would never see it. Her walking seemed so unsure. Each step going smaller and smaller. Even if she stops for a break, Diana can see the girl uncertain of their surroundings. And she can see the brunette’s head, trying to look behind or trying anything to make sure she was there. </p>
<p>Though she never turns around. </p>
<p>Like she promised, she stays close, taking the same steps her lover did. Even if there were hungry growls from somewhere, she never left Akko’s side.</p>
<p>A bright light made its way to her face. They were almost out!</p>
<p>Diana could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she excitedly jumped on her toes. They were going to make it. They were going home and get married just like they always dreamed of. </p>
<p>They were never going to leave each other ever again.</p>
<p>And with just a few more steps out, Diana runs to her lover with everything she had left. She didn’t care about how loud of a noise she was making. Now that she had one more step to ta-</p>
<p>
  <strong>“AKKO!”</strong>
</p>
<p>Diana lets out the loudest gasp there is. Her heart drops when the girl in front of her looks at her utter shock. And her legs turn soft and fall to the ground where her feet were. Her feet still had one more step to take.</p>
<p>Everything dawns on the both of them as the cold makes its way to their skin. Tears started flowing nonstop. </p>
<p>“It’s you…”</p>
<p>Akko stares at her with such sadness that Diana couldn’t help but choke. </p>
<p>“It’s me.”</p>
<p>Diana gives a sad smile to the girl trying to stay as much as she can with her before she goes back. </p>
<p>“Akko…”</p>
<p>“Diana-“ </p>
<p>Akko tries to reach for her again. But before either of them could even blink, shadows made their way to their space taking the girl with it. </p>
<p>
  <em>Diana was gone.</em>
</p>
<p>Akko stares down with tears leaving as they please as she weeps and her sobs ring around the town. Her hand trying to ruffle down her winces when the ground meets her tired knees.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p> <strong> <em>R.I.P<br/>
</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <strong> <em>Diana Cavendish</em></strong></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <strong> <em>4.30.1912 - 12.1.1931</em></strong></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aayy i finish a story</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyy look at that i finished a chapter!</p><p>If you're haven't heard of Hadestown, its an adaptation of Greek myth of Orpheus and Eurydice along with Hades and Persephone.</p><p>Their soundtrack can be found in youtube if you want to have a better understanding on what is happening here.</p><p>Let me know what you think. I'll to get the next chapter up soon!</p><p>As always, I don't own Little Witch Academia nor Hadestown, all credits go to their creators.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>